


a cut with no blood.

by sshyksarry



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Gore, Violence, i swear to god those are the only three tags i ever use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshyksarry/pseuds/sshyksarry
Summary: After, it was easy to tell that three of the fingers in her right hand were broken.





	a cut with no blood.

After, it was easy to tell that three of the fingers in her right hand were broken. 

The bone was jutted to her skin, thin and long like toothpicks or pencils. It didn’t bleed, not like she expected it to. On the outside her knuckles bruised purple and blue; the skin split and burst. But on the inside it was just broken. Out of place. 

The doctor said, “fractures,” and patted her on the shoulder. She didn’t believe him. With all those misplaced pieces pushing to get out, it was hard to. 

When she got back from the infirmary, hand and three wiggling fingers wrapped up in a cast, Catra didn’t say anything. She pulled up the covers to their shared bed and turned away. 

Adora slid in and pulled Catra close to her chest. And when Catra kicked at her feet, Adora smiled. 

* * *

_Catra always patched up Adora’s wounds after that. _

* * *

After, it was easy to hurt Catra. Adora knew what to go for. Ears and tail and teeth. She placed pressure, prodded. She made Catra fall. 

When she cried out, Adora didn’t reach for her. She held her fists at her sides, her knuckles split open and bleeding ugly red fruit. 

Catra wiped blood from her mouth. “I thought you were better than that,” she said. 

Adora watched her hand move. The fuzz was still there. The scars though, they were new. “Better than what?” 

Catra shook her head and wiped her palms on her pants. They stained a brilliant red, the same as her shirt. “What you are now,” she said. 

Adora smiled and flexed her hand around the grip of her sword. It stung, but it was a good kind of sting. A cut with no blood. 

“I thought you were better too,” she said, and brought the sword down. 

* * *

_ Catra held Adora’s hand in a small fist. She was six, barely seven. The skin of Adora’s knuckles was blue turning purple. In one hand she held a bandaid, and the other a bandage. _

_ Catra took the bandage. She wound it around Adora’s hand slowly. It hurt, but Adora didn’t cry. _

_ Once the bandage was secured, Catra took Adora’s good hand in her own and held it tight. _

_ “Better?” she asked. _

_ Adora kissed her cheek. “Better.” _

**Author's Note:**

> nooo val dont write another fic where adora kills catra youre so sexy. (kudos and comments r appreciated)


End file.
